charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Strength
Super Strength is the ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Beings with this ability are stronger, tougher and more physically durable than normal humans. Examples In 2004, a Brute Demon, while participate in the demonic reality show Witch Wars, revealed that his strength wasn't limited to his upper body, as he was able to leap up onto a pole, after laying a trap for Paige. According to the Book of Shadows, Brute Demons generally use their super strength to crush the skulls of their victims. Christy may possess this ability, but it is unclear: she killed the last Triad member Candor by ramming her arm through his chest in what seemed like super strength. List of beings who use(d) Super Strength Demonic Breeds Individual Demons Warlocks and Witches *Anton *Christy JenkinsPossibly. *Dragon Warlock *Gavin *Paul Rowe *Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror Other Magical Beings *Gremlins *Goddess of War *Leo WyattPreviously; as an Elder. *Ogres *Superheroes *The Woodsman *The Undead Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Darryl MorrisThrough a spell *Prue HalliwellThrough Telekinesis *DerekAs the Beast *Billie JenkinsWhile wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea *Chris HalliwellAs a spider demon Extension of Levitation The power of Levitation can grant the possessor what seemed to be super human strength. By kicking an enemy while levitating, the force of the kick will be enhanced allowing them to send their opponents flying. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell has demonstrated on several occasions that she can use Levitation to enhance her physical strength. The first time this was seen was when she faced Leo Wyatt, glamoured as Belthazor. She kicked Leo several yards away with one kick while levitating. However, when she kicked the real Belthazor, even with more force behind her kick, she could only make him stagger back a few steps, due to the his size and strength.As seen in "Power Outage" Yen Lo and An Ling While in Limbo, both Yen Lo and An Ling abilities were augmented to the point of levitation. Yen Lo was able to kick and send Piper hurling through the air while preforming a flip.As seen in "Enter the Demon" Mitzy Stillman Mitzy Stillman gained this ability temporarily when she stole the identity and powers of Phoebe Halliwell in 2003. She levitated and kicked Phoebe, which sent her flying over a sofa with great force.As seen in "The Power of Three Blondes" Extension of Telekinesis Those who possess the power of Telekinesis were able to combine their physical force with their telekinetic power, allowing them to perform feats of superhuman strength. Prue Halliwell Prue Halliwell was the only telekinetic to demonstrate advanced strength as a result of using Telekinesis. She first did this while in the form of a man, punching the participants of a dating service, suspecting them of being a Succubus."She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" She later used it to fend off a mortal who attacked her during a screening of Kill It Before It Dies."Chick Flick" The following year, Prue's telekinetic strength came hand-in-hand with her newly acquired fighting techniques, allowing her to successfully beat two demonic wrestlers alongside Phoebe, both of which were much physically larger and muscular than them."Wrestling with Demons" Wyatt Halliwell In the evil future Chris has originally came back from, the now-evil Wyatt Halliwell was able to perform feats of superhuman strength, such as flinging Chris and Bianka across the Attic with minimal effort, presumably through a physical channeling of his Telekinesis."Chris-Crossed" References Category:Powers